Tema del foro:Game of Thrones/@comment-16670522-20160418205551/@comment-26366770-20160606195328
Inver Nessa escribió: 7daniel9 escribió: Jon nuevo rey en el norte cuando no ha hecho nada y solo se recupero por Sansa, has visto algo que yo no?, lo que acabas de decir es totalmente imposible, Sansa es la legitima heredera y fue su ejercito el que acabo con los Bolton no Jon el bastardo Según el spoiler hay toda una charla, o algo así, en la cual Sansa está de acuerdo con que Jon (a pesar de ser bastardo) sea el rey. No pongo el link porque no sé si se puede, los que he puesto en otras ocasiones me los han borrado. Pero en el último video de Frikidoctor muestra un párrafo de esa página (en este video creo que muestra la parte de los Stark hablando con Lyanna Mormont). Quien da esos spoilers es un usuario de reddit que le pegó en todo (todo hasta ahora, pero TODO eh), y es de donde saca Frikidoctor su data para sus videos. Cuando salió el episodio 4 (el cual él relataba lo que iba a pasar) borró sus posteos o comentarios y luego una página los publicó... Detalle aparte es que según ese usuario Wun Wun no muere. Dice que van a haber muertes de varios personajes principales, o importantes, pero no da nombres salvo uno. EDITO: Les pongo unas partes: * “Jon does become King of the North. This is after the teen girl who is head of some house (with like 60 soldiers) speaks up about how she trusts the Starks and was one of the only ones to follow them into battle. Then the other houses speak up and apologize about not following them and they don't care that he is a bastard. * “The recruiting scene is pretty funny as Jon, Sansa and Davos make these great speeches on why she should join them only to find out she has less than 100 men. Don't think Sansa legitimizes Jon but she is agreement that he should be King. * “Davos will find the little toy or whatever he gave to Shireen. He will confront Melisandre and she will admit to having her burned.” * “Dragons don't really interact with Tyrion. And yes lots of major characters die. Mostly in the finale. Don't wanna spoil all of them but Tommen does die... But really all that matters is that Wun Wun lives.” Wow, OK, that’s a lot of spoilers. Honestly, we wished this didn’t exist but it does. At least the poster left a lot unsaid. There’s so much going on, but in the end it doesn’t sound like we get any major White Walker or alliance invasions of Westeros this season. Oh, and this is a last bit a good news about these Game of Thrones Season 6 spoilers “Dorne will not be shown again until the finale.” Yay, no more Dorne… for now. spoiler totalmente falso y sacado de la manga, Jon NO SERA REY de nada es un bastardo entiendanlo ya, dudo mucho que los hombres del valle acepten luchar por un bastardo asqueroso que no tiene nada que ver con su señor, cosa que ti tienen todos los hijos de Catelym poner spoilers como verdad absoluta es ridiculo y se ha demostrado cientos de veces en este mismo foro, Martin ha aclarado que no habra final feliz y dudo mucho que el titulo de rey en el norte no se queme, los hijos de Catelyn tienen mas derecho que un sucio y asqueroso Catelyn debio de lanzar a ese sucio bebe al acantilado y dejarlo morir como Cersei a los bastardos de Robert